In a proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle having: an engine: a generator: a planetary gear unit having a carrier, a sun gear and a ring gear connected with an output shaft of the engine, a rotating shaft of the generator and an output shaft linked to drive wheels; a drive motor having a rotating shaft connected with the ring gear of the planetary gear unit; and a battery capable of transmitting electric power to and from the generator and the drive motor, a torque of the generator is decreased with an increase in temperature of the generator, and a torque of the engine is accordingly decreased with an increase in rotation speed of the generator (for example, Patent Literature 1). In this hybrid vehicle, such control causes the torque of the engine to be sufficiently supported by the torque of the generator and suppresses an excessive increase in rotation speed of the generator.